Just Friends
by practical release
Summary: But they do holds hands alot don't they? MakaxFemCrona


"They're just friends right?" One student said to another as they watched Maka and Crona come in. "Well yea…but they do hold hands quite a lot don't they." The other student said, quietly as to not be heard by the 'nearly' psychotic swordswoman and the very easily agitated scythe Meister.

"Maka…people are starting." Crona said holding on to Maka's hand tight while gripping her shoulder with the other. She hated being the center of anyone's attention or even being seen for that matter.

"Don't let it bother you Crona. I am right here with you." She said while giving a smile to her best friend.

"Yea Crona quit being such a wimp. Just a few months ago these guys would have run away from you." Ragnarok yelled as he shot from her back, making a gun with his thumb and index finger, mockingly shooting at the students, saying pew pew and bang as they looked awkwardly away. This display made Crona move to a crawl from embarrassment.

MAKA CHOP!

"Hey what the hell was that for you ugly beast monkey!" Ragnarok said and flailed around. Maka didn't say anything as she put her large book away in one of her many invisible pockets. "Save your book play for Crona!" He said and sunk back into Crona. The pink haired girl blushed from the statement which made Maka smile even wider.

They finally made their way into class but no one was there. As usual Maka and Crona are early. "I guess we have time to study." Crona said as she went to her desk.

"Yea sounds good." Maka said and followed her; carrying her very large book in her hand. Crona didn't notice Maka was behind her as she began to open her book. Maka bent over and licked Crona's neck.

"We are not going to study with that book." Maka said softly as she wrapped her hands around Crona's body. Crona's body seemed to freeze in her chair; not even noticing how hard she was breathing.

"Looks like you're ready to study with me." Maka said and began to move her hands around Crona's chest, nibbling over her neck. Crona leaned into it and breathed in deeply; knocking the books off her desk.

"Maka…someone…someone will see us." Crona said as she put her hands on top of Maka's.

"Yea your right, so let's move our study session somewhere else." Maka said and pulled Crona from her desk to the closet in the class. The moment they closed the closet door, the students started to pour into the class, followed by Stein.

"We will get into trouble Maka." Crona said in a low whisper, her hands slowly moving over Maka's body.

"It seems like you don't want to stop though." Maka said in a very low giggle before pushing her lips to Crona's, pushing her tongue though and rubbing it over the pink haired fraidy cat. It didn't take long before Crona followed suit. Wrapping her still shaking hands around Maka's hips and tangled her tongue around the blonds. Maka looked into Crona's eyes and loved watching Crona's eyes dart away whenever they both made eye contact.

Maka slowly broke the kiss and moved to Crona's ear. "I think it's time to study." She said in a whisper. Before Crona could react Maka took one hand off of her and slowly trailed down her dress till she Maka's hands was above her waist.

Crona gasped and quickly covered her mouth as she felt something hard pushing onto her. Maka smiled wide when she saw Crona cover her mouth. "It's a good book isn't it?" She said and pushed it harder over Crona's crotch. Very slight moans could be heard from the Closet, but not enough to gain attention.

Before long Maka pulled Crona's dress up and pushed harder onto Crona over her panties. Crona pushed her head back and arched her back, pushing on her now favorite book. Crona's hands moved from her mouth and back to Maka's body, pushing her hands under her shirt and rubbing over her torso. The feeling of Crona's shaking hands made her moan softly and forced her mouth back on Crona.

Maka slowly moved Crona's panties over and rubbed her book over Crona's Pussy lips, sliding the ridge of the book up and down. Waves of pleasured flowed through Crona as her one hand gripped on to Maka's breast while the other moved down to her skirt. Maka let out a small gasp as she felt Crona rubbing over her clit.

The bodies seem to move in unison as they moaned and bucked into each other. Crona couldn't take much more as she arched her back more and squeezed her legs hard on the book.

"Maka…Maka I am gonna." She said in a whisper which made Maka push harder. Crona's body seemed to flush as she breathed in deeply. Just as she yelled out in pleasure the bell rang. Maka also let out a yell, yet much softer.

Both of them breathed in deeply, trying to catch their breath as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Hey did you hear; Maka and Crona ditched all their classes today. I wonder what they were doing." One student said and laughed.

"Dude comes on" Another student said and shook his head. "They're just friends; right?"


End file.
